Jaune Arc/History
Ruby Rose (Pilot) While the new students of Beacon Academy are in the airship, Jaune is on the verge of vomiting because of his kinetosis (motion sickness). While Ruby Rose wonders who they will meet at Beacon, Yang Xiao Long comments that she hopes they are better then Vomit Boy, referring to Jaune. Ruby then freaks out at Yang, noting that Jaune's vomit is on her shoes before frantically telling her to get away and Yang repeatedly saying how gross it is. The Shining Beacon Shortly after landing, Jaune is the first off the ship and quickly finds a place to throw up. Later he helps Ruby Rose up from the ground and Ruby bluntly reminds him of his drama on the airship ("Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?"). He accompanies her on a brief walk through the school grounds, where the duo awkwardly try to start a conversation but still end up warming to each other. They show each other their weapons, but end up getting lost because each one thought the other knew where they were going. The Shining Beacon, Pt.2 Ruby and Jaune somehow find their way into the welcoming ceremony room with the rest of the students, where Ruby leaves Jaune to return to Yang, offering a brief apology. Jaune comments on how he doesn't know where to find "another nice, quirky girl to talk to". Pyrrha Nikos is then seen in the background, looking at him while he walks on, oblivious. He reappears briefly after the welcoming speech to Weiss, Yang, and Ruby, when Weiss mockingly points to him in her conversation with Ruby and Yang. Later that night when all the students are preparing to sleep, Jaune walks into the room in his onesie pajamas, earning a somewhat repulsed response from Yang. The First Step Jaune wanders through the locker room, exclaiming that his locker number was too high (and hinting that he may have forgotten where he put his belongings). He soon comes across Weiss and Pyrrha Nikos, and starts hitting on Weiss in an attempt to form a team with her, and pointedly ignoring Pyrrha. However, when Pyrrha says that teams are composed of four people, Jaune turns around and tries to flirt with her too. Weiss interrupts the two, and tells Jaune about how renowned Pyrrha is, which means nothing to him until she mentions that Pyrrha is shown on Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes Boxes. Jaune realizes that she is out of his league, but brightens up once more when Pyrrha exclaims that Jaune would actually make a good leader. This brings his confidence back and he asks Weiss if she would like to join Team Jaune. Weiss become nervous and gets Pyrrha to throw her javelin at Jaune, pinning him to a wall. The two girls leave, and Ruby and Yang approach Jaune, who is slumped on the ground. He cries that he doesn't know where he went wrong, since his dad told him that all girls look for is confidence. Ruby helps him up, and all the new students are seen again soon afterwards on the Beacon Cliffs while Ozpin and Glynda brief them on their initiation. However, Jaune raises his hand and asks how to land safely, even as the other students are getting catapulted into the air. Ozpin bluntly and coldly responds to his questions until Jaune is launched into the sky mid-sentence. He is seen flailing in the air alongside the other first-years, who are all gliding gracefully towards the Emerald Forest. The First Step, Pt.2 Jaune is seen flying through the air after being launched into the Emerald Forest. Pyrrha spots him using her hunting rifle's scope, then pins him to a tree from a distance using her weapon's javelin mode. When Weiss tries to ignore Ruby, she runs into the still-pinned Jaune. Obviously uninterested in partnering with him, Weiss turns around and decides to go with Ruby instead, leaving him hanging literally and figuratively. Pyrrha eventually finds him, sarcastically asking Jaune if there is still room on "his" team. Despite the jab, it seems as if their partnership will happen. The Emerald Forest Pyrrha and Jaune continue into the forest when Jaune hears a gunshot and Pyrrha notes that the others have met the enemy. She pushes back a branch that flies back and hits Jaune in the face, cutting his cheek. Pyrrha apologizes, but asks why he didn't use his Aura to protect himself. Jaune doesn't understand what Aura is, but after Pyrrha explains it to him, he comes to the conclusion that it is like a force field. Pyrrha then uses her own Aura to unlock Jaune's. As she looks at his Aura, she comments that he has a lot of it. Category:History pages